


Bath Time

by eviltrianglekind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluffy, One Shot, They have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltrianglekind/pseuds/eviltrianglekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had had a stressful day, Bill helps him de-stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some small fluff before I start working on my other Billdip Fic

Dipper sighed as he walked into his home, he stretched and set his keys down

"Bill, you home?" he called out and walked into the living room looking around for Bill, Dipper was a bit confused when Bill didn't call back to him

"Bill?" Dipper walked upstairs looking in their bedroom

"I'm in the bathroom pine tree" Bill called back finally as Dipper sat down on the bed and sighed loudly, Bill walked out and frowned at the other

"what's wrong pine tree" Bill sat down next to Dipper and placed a hand on his should

"just a really long stressful day at work" Dipper ran a hand through his hair momentarily showing off the star constellation birthmark, Bill thought for a moment

"I know what will help" Bill stood up and walked over to the bathroom as he turned the faucets setting it at the perfect temperature, he grabbed the bubble bath soap that they had and Bill poured a lot into the water waiting for the water to finish filling up he turned the water off and walked back out

"this should help" Bill smiled a bit as he pulled Dipper into the bathroom

"thank's Bill" Dipper smiled as well and started taking off his clothes, he noticed that Bill hadn't left yet 

"you gonna join me?" Dipper joked and laughed softly, bill nodded and started taking off his clothes as well. Dipper took his eyes off Bill and got into the bathtub as he relaxed into the bath closing his eyes as well

"moved back a bit" Bill stepped in and sat down as well, it was peaceful and quiet 

"Dipper look" bill laughed, he had a bubble beard

"oh my god Bill, and here I thought this was gonna be relaxing" Dipper rolled his eyes 

"this is relaxing now come here, you need one too" Bill moved forward bubbles in his hands, Dipper sighed but complied and moved forward the smile never leaving his face as he could feel the stress melting away.


End file.
